Los Angeles
by caskett71
Summary: OS . Une idée qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment. Ce qui aurai pu se passer dans cette suite nuptiale. Rated M, pour public avertit.


LOS ANGELES (3x22)

Ce qui aurait pu se passer lors de cette scène. ATTENTION SCENE M.

* * *

OS

De retour dans leur suite, Kate alla passer une tenue plus confortable, elle passa un leggins noir, libéra sa poitrine de sa prison de dentelle violette et enfila un ample pull bleu nuit, ses pieds nus apprécièrent la douceur du tapis.

Rick leur servait un verre de vin, il était heureux d'être là avec elle pour l'aider dans cette enquête sur le meurtre de son mentor, il pouvait l'épauler et passer du temps avec elle.

Elle le rejoint dans le salon, les équipiers discutaient assis l'un en face de l'autre accoudé contre le dossier moelleux du canapé.

- Vous savez ce que je me suis dit quand je vous ai rencontré ?

- Hmmmm !

- Que vous étiez un mystère que je n'arriverais jamais à résoudre et même aujourd'hui, après tous ce temps passé avec vous, je suis toujours aussi impressionné par votre force de caractère, votre courage et votre sexappeal.

Elle caressa le dessus du canapé tentant de ne pas montrer sa gêne face l'aveu de son partenaire.

- Vous êtes pas mal non plus Castle. Osa-t-elle répliquer.

Rick posa sa main sur la sienne et une décharge parcouru son corps au contact de sa peau si douce. Il emmêla leurs doigts la regardant droit dans les yeux faisant passer dans son regard tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle. Il porta sa main à sa bouche et déposa un baiser sur chaques doigts de sa muse. Elle sentit son cœur s'emballer sous la caresse de ses lèvres mais des sentiments confus embrouillaient tout son être. Son cœur lui disait vas-y fonce je ne bats que pour lui mais sa tête elle disait non, ne risque pas de perdre cette amitié si importante pour toi.

- Rick je….

Elle se leva, s'avança vers la baie vitrée qui dévoilait une partie de Los Angeles qui commençait à s'illuminer de mille feux pour affronter la nuit qui tombait lentement enrobant ce duo inséparable.

Il se leva à son tour, vint se placer derrière elle ni trop près ni trop loin et regarda par-dessus son épaule la ville qui les accueillait pour ce séjour. Elle le sentit proche, si proche, elle porta sa main à sa bouche étouffant son soupir de surprise. Son cœur rata un battement, il ne bat que pour lui et elle le savait maintenant. Il avait fait tant de choses pour elle, prit énormément de risque, c'était à son tour d'oser. Elle laissa retomber son bras le long de son corps effleurant la main de l'écrivain. Il se colla à son dos, passa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille pour découvrir sa nuque et s'approcha pour lui susurrer :

- Kate, tu es si belle, envoutante, tu me rends fou !

Elle laissa sa tête partir en arrière, sur son épaule ce qui dégagea plus sa nuque qui devint terriblement attirante pour Rick. N'y tenant plus il posa ses lèvres sur ce bout de peau offerte devant lui ce qui tira un soupir de la détective puis il posa ses mains sur son ventre musclé qu'il caressa par-dessus le pull. Elle se laissa aller, ses lèvres si douces, juste là où elle se savait si sensible, un autre soupir. Kate mis ses mains sur les siennes et les passa sous son pull lui donnant ce contact tant désiré, ses mains chaudes la firent frissonner. Elle tourna la tête et plongea dans ce regard d'un bleu magnifique qui ne voyait qu'elle. Rick sut à ce moment-là qu'elle ne reculerait pas, son regard brillant reflétait de l'envie, du désir, le même désir qui l'attisait depuis plus de trois ans. Il allait enfin retrouver ses lèvres, depuis le baiser échangé sous couverture il n'avait cessé d'espérer pouvoir y replonger un jour alors timidement il approcha son visage du sien s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres. Kate n'eut pas d'hésitation, elle passa la main derrière sa nuque et l'attira pour combler le reste de la distance qui les séparait. La jonction se fit douce au début puis le baiser s'intensifia et lorsqu'il passa la langue sur la lèvre inférieure de sa belle, elle l'accueilli ouvertement et permis à leurs langues de se trouver, des soupirs étouffés s'échappèrent de ces deux êtres que plus rien de pourrait séparer. Sans rompre le baiser, elle se tourna dans ses bras et passa une main derrière sa nuque et l'autre dans ses cheveux pour les rapprocher encore plus. Les mains de l'écrivain se baladaient dans son dos toujours sous son pull. Il délaissa sa bouche pour glisser le long de sa mâchoire, dessous son oreille ou il avait deviné être un point sensible puis glissa vers la naissance de ses seins. Ses mains remontèrent de son ventre jusqu'à ses monts et titilla ses tétons déjà tendu de désir. Il envoya balader son pull sans se soucier de son point de chute.

Rick s'éloigna légèrement pour la contempler.

- Comme tu es belle Kate.

Puis il plongea sans sommation sur ses seins, sa langue s'enroula autour de ses pointes dressées mais en manque de ses lèvres il remonta et les langues se renouèrent instantanément. Kate entreprit d'ouvrir les boutons de sa chemise mais sa patience en prit un coup alors elle tira sur les pans et fit sauter tous les boutons d'un même élan. Rick la regarda médusé.

- Impatiente détective ?

- Tu n'as pas idée !

Et la chemise retrouva le pull.

Il était quand même bien bâtit pour un écrivain, ses mains effleurèrent se torse doux, ses pectoraux bien développés, ses abdos musclés qu'on appelait tablette de chocolat puis elle s'attaqua à la ceinture qu'elle défit en un éclair. Rick appréciant cette douce torture se reprit, la souleva telle une mariée et l'emmena dans la chambre, il sourit en pensant que leur première fois se ferait dans une suite nuptiale, était-ce un signe ? Il la reposa au pied du lit et elle vit son visage souriant.

- Qu'-est-ce qu'il y a, pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

- Je pensais que pour notre première fois on aurait pu tomber pire, dit-il en désignant la pièce qui les entourait du menton. La suite nuptiale.

- C'est vrai, mais alors si c'est notre nuit de noce tu as intérêt à assurer mon petit Ricky, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix sensuelle.

- Tu n'as pas idée de ce qui t'attend Katherine.

Il se jeta sur ses lèvres et en un éclair ils se retrouvèrent allongés sur le lit, nus, des mains impatientes, des lèvres fouineuses à la recherche du moindre point sensible pour faire vibrer l'autre. Des gémissements jaillirent quand Rick glissa sa main entre ses cuisses et effleura son bouton de nerf si sensible et que sa bouche engloba son sein droit laissant sa langue s'amuser de son téton durcit pour lui. Elle n'était pas inactive, sa paume venait de rencontrer son érection déjà plus qu'évidente et elle entreprit un doux va et viens faisant monter la pression d'un cran. Elle cria son prénom et agrippa les draps de ses mains lorsqu'il inséra un doigt en elle et entama un mouvement délicieux, il y ajouta un deuxième doigt ce qui la fit décoller et atteindre peu de temps après son premier orgasme de la soirée. Le premier d'une longue série. Elle en avait eu des aventures, avec des hommes bien bâtis comme Josh ou Demming mais jamais ils n'avaient su la faire vibrer de cette façon, elle ne reconnaissait pas sa voix, les sons qui sortaient de sa gorge semblaient venir du plus profond de son antre sans aucune retenue.

- Oh oui Rick, vient !

- Kate tu es merveilleuse.

Et il fondit en elle, lui laissa le temps de s'habituer à son intrusion et entama des allées et venues d'abord lents puis augmenta la cadence. Elle suivait le mouvement avec son bassin et entourait ses jambes fines autour de sa taille, ce changement de position les firent gémir et c'est ensemble qu'ils atteignirent le nirvana. A bout de souffle il se recoucha sur elle en se retenant sur les coudes pour ne pas l'écraser et l'embrassa amoureusement.

- Tu avais raison Rick, je n'avais pas idée. C'était….. wah…..époustouflant.

- Comme je le disais dans ma première dédicace, tu es extraordinaire Kate Beckett.

D'un coup de rein la brune le fit basculer sous elle et lui montra à nouveau combien la vie allait être extraordinaire à ses côté. Ils entamèrent une deuxième session puis au milieu de la nuit la belle réveilla son amant en manque de lui pour une troisième étape, ils finirent par s'endormir vers cinq heures du matin heureux de s'être enfin trouvé et de pouvoir vivre cet amour tant attendu.

* * *

alors qu'en dites vous?


End file.
